Memory
by Blu Rose
Summary: [Namiku Oneshot] Riku remembers the precious memories he made with her, before they world was destroyed. [Sucky summary. Much better inside. R&R!]


**Blu: Yo. Another KH oneshot courtesy of me. I removed Twilight Memories and Dream Weaver because even _I_ was starting to get a little confused. Anyway, to make up for it, here's a oneshot based the new Namiku AU KH fic I'm currently writing. Hope you like it.**

**X-X-X**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything for that matter. Just this fic._

**X-X-X**

_Faded Memories, Reconstructed Memories_

_A dream. A dream of you._

_In A world without you..._

**Memory**

When Riku was a young boy, living in Radiant Garden, he met a blonde girl with pale skin, and ocean blue eyes. This was after he got hurt by another one of the adults who hated him for God-knows-why and venting his rage out on a statue. The girl healed him and while most people would give their thanks, Riku was amazed.

_She touched him_. She actually _touched_ him.

The introduced herself. Said she was Naminé, had no friends, and lived in the castle. Now _that_ made Riku very surprised. Someone who lived in the castle actually helped him... He never met anyone from the castle before, but his young mind told him that they would treat him just as the people in town did: badly.

When Naminé walked away, humming happily, Riku touched his cheek and murmured a "thank-you". And for the first time, he felt happy.

**X-X-X**

One memory Riku could remember as clear as day was of Naminé crying and saying that her mother had died. She was only seven and he was eight, but he tried to comfort he like any adult would. It didn't work, though. Her mother died of a disease she got after Naminé was born. That only made the girl think it was _her_ fault her mother was dead.

The blonde girl showed him a small golden heart on a gold chain and gave a sad smile, saying that her mother had given to her as a birthday present. "It's a good luck charm..." She spoke softly, eyes focused on the charm.

"Then that means something good's gotta happen soon, right?" Said Sora, the only other friend Riku had besides Naminé.

Riku nodded his head. "Yeah. Something good's going to happen soon. It'd be a rip-off if that good luck charm didn't work..."

Naminé gave them a small smile and muttered, "...Thank you..." Then preceded to hug Sora, who kept telling her to let go or he might get cooties. This made Riku feel a small pang of pain in his heart. He wished Naminé would hug _him_.

Riku walked up to Sora and smacked him in the back of his head. "Shut up, stupid. Cooties aren't real, anyway."

The blonde girl laughed while the brunette gave his silver-haired friend his best glare--which looked very stupid. Riku hoped that things would stay like this forever.

**X-X-X**

"Don't you ever want to leave this place?" Riku remembered asking Naminé and Sora one time. They were in the castle garden and the boys had finished playing a game of dueling while Naminé picked some flowers.

"Yeah, this place is really boring!" The brunette laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky. "There's hardly anything good here."

"My mom told me something about there being a lot of other worlds."

Sora sat up, slightly interested. "Other worlds?"

"Uh-huh." Naminé nodded. "Before, it was all one world. But after an accident, it became the other worlds."

"Other worlds..." Riku thought a loud with wide eyes. "Yeah... We can go to other worlds!" He looked at the other boy. "What do you say?"

"Uh, I don't know, Riku. My mom would get mad if I don't get home by 6:30."

The silver-haired boy frowned. "Not _now_, stupid. When we get older!"

"Can I come too?" The boys looked at the blonde girl. "I want to see other worlds, too."

"...All right. You can come."

Sora jumped onto his feet and pumped a fist in the air. "Yeah! We can all go together! It'll be...like an adventure! We'll go where no man has gone before." Naminé cleared her throat while Riku whispered something into his ear. "...Oh, I mean, where no _one_ has gone before."

The blonde nodded while Riku rolled his eyes.

That was the day before their world was overcome by darkness...and Naminé disappeared.

**X-X-X**

10 years of training, Heartless fighting, and painful losses later, Riku met Naminé again. ...Or, at least, someone who _looked_ like Naminé. She might've had pale blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and pale skin, but there was just one problem: she didn't remember him. In fact, the first time he saw the girl, she was sitting in her house, in what Riku guessed was her bedroom, and staring out at the ocean. And when they met face-to-face, she accused him of being a stalker and a kidnapper.

The nerve of that brat! He hardly knew her and she had the gall to call _him_ a stalker? But, maybe, the black cloak he wore made him seem like a bad guy; maybe it was his bad he decided to dress up like that.

...But when she said her name after he introduced himself, Riku--for some reason he didn't know--hugged her. Yes, he hugged her right after her world was destroyed and she felt like she was having some weird dream. And in response, she kneed him in the...well, you know!

Riku asked if she knew who he was. Naminé answered: "Yes. A weird pervert who just kidnapped me!"

"..._What_? Hey, look here--I wouldn't touch you for all the munny in the world," was his answer. This only caused her to walk off. Which was stupid, considering she didn't have the _slightest clue_ where she was. And _that_ made Riku follow her and meet up with Sora and the rest of their little rag-tag group and save her from a very big heartless. All in all, not bad, considering they hadn't seen each other for _10 long years_.

After explaining all the details of their mission, Riku went outside to look at the stars. Naminé had walked out and joined him.

"What are you doing?"

The white-haired boy didn't say a word. He still hadn't forgiven her for the things she said when they first arrived.

The teenage girl lowered her head. "...Look, I want to say...I'm sorry... For all the things I told you back there about being a stalker, and a pervert, and kicking you in the--" Before she could finish, Riku clasped a hand on her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I forgive you. Just..." A small blush appeared on his cheeks. "Just don't talk about that again." When he removed his hand, he saw a smile appear on her lips.

"You know...you're not all that bad. At first, I thought you were come creepy guy. And..." Naminé looked up at the night sky, the brilliantly bright stars dotting it. "..."

Riku arched an eyebrow. "And...?"

"...I might be...that girlfriend you said disappeared." Her eyes glazed over for a second, as though she were lost in thought.

"...Wait a minute. I never said she was my _girlfriend_! She was a girl. She was my friend. That's all."

Naminé looked up at him (since she only measured up to his shoulder) in confusion, one eyebrow arched. "That's not what Sora said."

"..._Sora_..." The white-haired teen clenched his hand. When he saw that idiot again, he was going to _kill_ him for that comment! Seriously, he liking Naminé? "Huh? Wait a minute..." Riku looked down at her, forgetting his anger at his brunette friend for now. "Did you just say that you _might_ be...er, my friend who's a girl?"

"Yes... I'm not saying I _am_ her. It's just, well, I don't remember from before arriving on the Faith Islands, so...maybe." The blonde girl then placed her hands behind her back and started to look at the ground. "Of course, the chances of that happening are slim."

"And _why _is that?" Riku asked as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Because...I had this weird dream before...all that craziness with the Heartless, and you showing up, and my house being destroyed--"

"Get on with it."

Naminé pouted pinched his arm. "Don't interrupt me!" While Riku was rubbing the pinched area, she continued. "I dreamt about this boy and a girl that looked a lot like me when I was a kid. That boy had silver-white hair and green eyes...and he looked really cute, too!" She started to giggle while the young man beside her just stared out into space, dumbfounded.

As the blonde girl stared at him for a while, she noticed he wasn't paying attention and decided to walk away. "But," She said, back turned to Riku. "You're not as cute as that kid, though!"

Riku shook his head a bit before looking at Naminé. "_What_?" The blonde girl had already disappeared back inside. He growled and started to shake his head, cursing a bit.

...Maybe she didn't really forget about him. Maybe she had amnesia or something... Or, maybe it was just some other cute boy that looked like him from the sound of things. Oh, forget it! "Thinking about things like this only make my head hurt..." The teen told no one in particular before walking back inside to kill the brunette about something he just remember...

**X-X-X**

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory._

_A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream._

_I want to line up the pieces...with you._

**End**

**Blu: Yes, it is confusing. But as soon as I finish that damn chapter, I shall post it and everything will make sense. Though, the real story may be slightly different. Anyway, please review. Ja ne.**


End file.
